


[insert interesting, totally not clickbait title]

by infinitepain



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crack, Help, How the Fuck Do I Tag, It Sucks, M/M, all of this shit is based off a dream, idk - Freeform, idk the only loz games i know properly is botw tp and ss, its too late to back up now, non canon botw dark link, oh no, oh well, or shadow link, pain and suffering, what am I even writing, why am i even writing anything at all when i suck at it, why did i even come up with a botw version of dark link, why did i even name the horse jelly, why wont revalink update with a new work-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitepain/pseuds/infinitepain
Summary: "Oh no," the dark him muttered, "he's hot..."idk what the fuck im doing with life
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	[insert interesting, totally not clickbait title]

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing when the revalink tab wouldn't upload to upload and at least see it updated, forgot about it, and found it. I decided to upload it anyways because I am a fool. :/

Link was traveling across Hyrule, totally not being distracted and off track from his original goal of 'defeat Calamity Ganon'. Totally. He hums a melody he heard from Kass a while ago, patting Jelly, his steed. The blue-grey mare in question contentedly snorts as Link continues to spoil her with snacks and patting, happily munching the carrots and apples given. Link, intent on feeding Jelly, does not notice the dark shape approach from behind until it's too late. "Hah! Prepare to die, hero!" something hard whacks the poor hylian on the back of his head-- though luckily, the damage isn't that bad because Link had been wearing the ancient armor ~~because he wanted to see if he could shoot lasers too~~ , but it still hurt. A lot.

"oW- what the fuck-" jumping off the now extremely aggravated Jelly, Link calls upon Revali's gale and focuses to shoot whoever just tried to murder them with whatever-- and came face to face with himself.

Not really himself, because the being was monotone and looked a lot like the dark armor set except it looked like him, down to the glowing red eyes, but still him. Or something like that, Link wasn't really in the position to start a whole debate inside of his head whether if this was him or not. Grabbing a random bow from his inventory of Hylia knows what that happened to be a mighty lynel bow and nocks a fire arrow that magically splits into three separate ones-- wait, did the other turn slightly more darker? Oh, he did, and is, he's turning even darker. Curious about this reaction, Link unfocuses (is that even a word???) and grabs the paraglider before he falls. Now that everything is normal time and not slow mo, Link can definitely see his monotone (almost monotone?) counterpart turning a darker shade of grey each passing moment. 

"Oh no," the dark him muttered, "he's hot..." Link lands on the grassy ground. _Hot? Who's hot? ~~Will there be arson?~~ _Confused by the other's words, Link decides to not shoot or kill him at the moment. "Hero, if you do the thing where the hot bird man-- er, where you get lifted into the air by a hot looking-- I mean, fuCK--" Ohhh, so he meant Revali by hot. Link could relate, when he first encountered Revali, he thought the snarky rito was hot, too. _I feel ya there, dark me,_ Link thinks as he nods understandingly and calls upon the gale once more, Revali calling out(?) his usual "Hyah!" that seemed a little louder than usual as he was lifted up into the air, the being he decided to call 'Dark Link' (or just 'Dark me') watching the blue-green light of Revali's spirit as he created the strong updraft and faded away.

Landing again on the ground, Link gives Dark Link a pat on the back. "Yeah, Revali's hot. I feel ya there, Dark me." and the two, discussing about Revali, walked off to Hylia knows where, leaving a very frustrated Zelda and Gannon, and Link never really came back to free Hyrule and Zelda. Oops-

**Author's Note:**

> now that i think of it, it's not even really revalink, why did i write this-


End file.
